Everything Changes
by cwgirlup
Summary: Ghost Adventures slash. Zak/? Zak has moved on. He just needs to tell Nick.


Title: Everything Changes

Pairing: Zak/?

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Zak has moved on. He just needs to tell Nick.

Disclaimer: Don't own – please don't sue. Blah, blah, blah.

Author's notes: I really didn't want to write this one. I am a diehard NAK shipper, but the muses wouldn't let up on this. I fought it for a long time, and they made me pay with a horrible case of writer's block. As you can see, they won. Hope you enjoy :)

Everything Changes

"I think you should tell him about us."

Zak cracked one eye open and looked at the other man in disbelief. "Seriously? You want to talk now?"

"I mean it, Zak. I want you to tell him."

"Do you think we could – _oh fuck yesss_ – could discuss this when your cock isn't buried in my ass?"

The man atop Zak didn't answer, instead simply gripping his hips and thrusting hard, causing his dark haired lover to arch his back in pleasure. He panted as the other man drove into him hard and fast, the way he liked it best. He moaned as he wrapped a hand around his swollen, leaking cock and stroked firmly. He pinched his nipples with his free hand, feeling his orgasm race through him as ropes of hot semen coated his abdomen and chest. He collapsed against the pillows and closed his eyes as the man above him shuddered and spasmed through his own climax. Zak wrapped his arms around the warm back and pulled his lover close as soft lips pressed kisses to the pulse point in his neck. After a few moments, the older man rolled off of him and stumbled on unsteady legs into the bathroom, returning with a warm cloth to clean up. Zak wiped his stomach and threw the washcloth aside as his lover crawled back into bed. The dark haired man rested his head on the other's chest and threw a leg over his thighs.

The older man spoke as he ran his fingers through Zak's hair. "Can we talk now?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"You know you have to tell him. It's not fair to Nick or us to drag this out."

Zak sighed. "I know. I just don't want to hurt him. A part of me still loves him."

The other man hesitated before he asked. "Would you go back to him if he asked?"

Zak propped himself up on an elbow. He kissed the other man thoroughly and passionately, trying to convey his feelings through his actions. He broke the kiss and looked deep into his lover's eyes. "No. I wouldn't. I love you, and I love what we have. Nick had plenty of chances. If he really wanted to be with me, he would have found a way. I'm finally happy."

The other man smiled. "Love you."

"Love you more. Now, let's go to sleep before the sap police come to haul us away."

"When are you going to tell him?"

"On our lockdown next week. I'll tell him then."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

The next several days passed quickly, and before they knew it, they were arriving at the site of their latest lockdown. They met with the other members of their crew and began unloading equipment. Zak looked around as they carted cases to their rooms. "Where's Nick?"

The closest man shrugged. "Don't know. I thought he'd be here by now."

Just then, Zak's phone buzzed, signaling an incoming text. He pulled the phone out of his pocket and opened the message.

_Flight was delayed. Be there in about an hour. Can't wait to see you._

Zak's stomach twisted with guilt as he thought about the upcoming talk. He knew that it needed to be done, but he damn sure wasn't looking forward to it. He quickly texted back. _Check in and come to my room. 417._

Zak's lover saw the shift in his face and pulled him aside. "You ok?"

"Yeah. Nick's running late – said he'd be here in about an hour. Just trying to figure out how to break this to him."

The older man had some thoughts about what he'd like to say to Nick, but he kept them to himself. "My advice is – don't drag it out. Just get it out, like ripping off a band-aid. It'll hurt, but once it's over, we can all start moving past it."

Zak smiled. "We have some time before he gets here. Want to help me relax?"

A smirk. "Is my gorgeous body all I'm good for?"

"Well, that and you're pretty good with the tech stuff. How bout it?"

"I could be persuaded. Your room?"

Zak gave him that crooked grin. Let's go." He called over his shoulder to the others to organize the equipment and meet them later. A quick elevator ride, and the men found themselves in Zak's room, hastily discarding their clothes. They fell onto the bed, the heavy black out curtains allowing just a sliver of sun into the room, but the pair didn't bother to turn on a light. They knew each other's bodies well, and questing fingers traced hard muscle and soft skin in the darkness. They kissed roughly, tongues fighting for dominance. Zak moaned when his lover bit down on his shoulder, licking the sore skin apologetically and ghosting his lips over the rapidly fluttering pulse in the dark haired man's neck.

"Want you – need you. Need you inside me."

"Not happening. Not right now." He knew without seeing that Zak was pouting, the way he always did when he didn't get his way. "We don't have enough time. The last fucking thing we need right now is for Nick to walk in and find us together before you get to talk to him."

Zak whined. "But you said you'd help me relax."

His lover reached over to the nightstand, fumbling through the drawer until he came up with a small bottle. He squirted some lube into his hand and wrapped it around Zak, stroking him firmly. Zak's eyes drifted shut as he arched into his lover's palm.

The older man smirked. "Feeling relaxed?"

Zak stuttered. "F-fucking smartass."

"Better than being a dumbass."

"Just shut the fuck up and keep doing that."

"I've got a better idea." He spread lube over his own cock and lowered himself, covering Zak's body with his own. The younger man sighed with pleasure and locked his arms around his boyfriend's back as they ground together. Leaking precum mixed with the lube and allowed their erections to slide against each other easily. Zak arched his back, trying to get closer, until strong hands settled on his hips and pinned him to the mattress. The pressure and friction quickly took him to the edge, and his legs tightened and trembled as he came. He felt soft lips attach themselves to his neck as his lover sought his own release, rutting against the pliant body beneath him. Zak ran his nails down the other's back, spreading his asscheeks and teasing his opening with a fingertip. The added stimulation triggered the older man's orgasm, and he thrust sloppily as he added to the mess between their bodies.

Zak opened his eyes when he felt the weight roll off of him, and the two men lay side-by-side, panting as they floated down from the high. Zak reached over the side of the bed and fished his cell out of his pants pocket. He checked the time and sat up startled.

"Shit! Nick's going to be here in like 20 minutes! Dude, you have to get out of here while I shower."

"Wait, Zak." He put a hand on the younger man's arm and pulled him back into bed. He kissed him gently and said, "Just remember – I'm right down the hall if you need me. I love you."

Zak smiled. "Love you more. Now get dressed and get out before I snap and jump you again."

"Yeah, yeah." He grabbed a handful of tissues to clean himself and dressed quickly. He walked out of the room as the water came on in the shower.

Five minutes later, the door to Zak's room cracked open. Nick had made better time than he expected from the airport and had managed to sweet-talk the desk clerk into giving him an extra key card for Zak's room. He heard the shower running and decided to wait and surprise him when he got out. He grinned when he noticed the clothes scattered on the floor and the smell of semen hanging in the air. Apparently, Zak couldn't wait and got started by himself. No big deal there. It just meant that he would last longer the second time.

He was lost in his thoughts when the bathroom door opened. Zak jumped slightly when he saw Nick.

"Hey, dude. Didn't expect you so soon."

"Made good time from the airport." He took in the dark haired man's appearance. Hair and skin still damp from the shower, he wore only a white towel wrapped around his hips and another slung over his shoulders. Nick crossed to him and took him in his arms, breathing in his scent. "God, I've missed you." He moved in for a kiss, and Zak side-stepped out of his arms.

"What the fuck, dude? I don't even get a hello kiss?"

"Nick, we need to talk."

"We have plenty of time to talk. I can think of much more fun things to occupy that pretty mouth."

"Just – sit down, Nick. Please. We really need to talk."

Fear and annoyance warred in Nick's gut at Zak's tone. He sat on the bed and looked questioningly at him. "Ok, I'm sitting. What the fuck is up?"

Zak paced in front of the bed, running a hand through his hair. "I don't know quite what to say. There's no good way to do this, I guess, so I'll just say it. It's over, Nick."

"What's over?"

"This," Zak said, gesturing between the two of them. "Us. We're done. I can't do this anymore."

Nick jumped to his feet. "The fuck, Zak? What do you mean we're done? I don't get any say in this? I've been thinking about you and waiting to be alone with you for months, and you just drop something like this on me?"

"Really? You've been thinking about me for months? You'd never know it on my end. I can count on one hand the number of times you've called since you moved. And don't even get me started on how often I've called and texted you with no answer."

"You know why I can't contact you much. Roni already has her suspicions about us. I can't risk my marriage just because you feel neglected."

Nick's words seemed to bolster Zak's resolve. "That's it exactly. Your marriage. The elephant that's always in the room with us. I'm sick of it, Nick. I'm sick of lying, and I'm sick of hiding." He pulled the towel off his shoulders, roughly rubbing his wet hair in frustration.

Nick's eyes narrowed as he took in the bite mark on Zak's shoulder. "Who the fuck did that?"

Confusion shown in the blue eyes. "Did what?"

"Don't play stupid with me. Who fucking bit you?"

Zak's eyes went wide as he slapped a hand over the offending mark. "Oh, that was - "

Nick cut him off. "That's what this is about, isn't it? All this bullshit about me not calling or whatever is just a way for you to not feel guilty about spreading your legs for someone else." He trailed his eyes over the dark haired man and sneered. "So how long did it take? A week? Two? How long was I gone before you started sucking someone else's dick? I guess I shouldn't be surprised. You've always been a cock hungry whore. Hell, it didn't take me long to have you moaning under me like a bitch in heat."

Zak's face paled as Nick spewed the hateful words. "You don't mean that."

"Who the fuck is it?"

"That's not important."

"Fuck if it isn't. Is it someone I know?" The look on Zak's face caught Nick off guard. "Holy shit. It's someone on the team, isn't it? I can see it in your eyes." He began to pace the room, muttering to himself as he ran through the members of their team. "Who could it be? He's married, he's straight, he's too damn scared of me to go behind my back." He looked at Zak as realization dawned. "That fucking asshole. I think he and I need to have a little chat."

He started for the door, and Zak attempted to call him back. "Leave him alone, Nick. This is between you and me. He's not involved in this."

"Wrong. The minute he decided to shove his dick in my boyfriend's ass, he became involved." He walked out the door, leaving Zak cursing the fact that he was only wearing a towel. His mind raced as he tried to decide between calling to warn the other man and throwing some clothes on to follow Nick.

Nick charged down the hall and pounded on the door of the man in question. "I know you're in there! Open this fucking door before I break it down!"

The startled man opened the door, and Nick pushed his way in.

"What the fuck, Nick? Are you trying to get security called on us?"

The younger man ignored the question. He paced the room, running a hair over his short hair as he tried to gather his thoughts. "I'm really, _really_, trying not to give into my urge to kick your ass before I give you a chance to explain yourself."

"I'm guessing you talked to Zak?"

"Good guess there, asshole. Well, go ahead."

"Go ahead and what?"

"Go ahead and give me one good reason why I shouldn't punch your fucking face in."

The older man attempted to placate the younger. "Look, we weren't trying to hurt you. These things just happen."

The condescending tone sent Nick into a rage. "Bullshit, they just happen! Like you just _happened_ to fuck my boyfriend? Wait, let me guess – you slipped and just happened to land on top of Zak. I guess I can't blame you too much – he does have a nice ass, and he really knows how to use his mouth. I always knew he was a cock slut. Wonder how many other guys he's fucking?"

The other man's face darkened. "Shut your filthy mouth. It's not like that. I'm sorry it hurt you, but we're together now, and you just have to accept that."

"Oh, really? I _have_ to accept it? How long do you think it would take me to have Zak riding my dick again if I really wanted to? He doesn't care where he gets it, as long as he has a cock up his ass."

"I said to shut your fucking mouth about him!"

"Truth hurts, doesn't it? What if I don't shut up?" Nick planted his hands on the other's chest and shoved. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Don't fucking push me, Nick," he growled.

"You're right. Pushing is kind of juvenile. How about this?" He plowed a fist into the other man's gut, knocking the wind out of him. "Come on, you pussy. You're the big, tough man that stole my boyfriend. Show me what you've got."

"I don't want to fight you, Nick."

"Don't want to, or can't? Cause I'm thinking it's the second." He threw another punch, barely missing as the other man dodged.

"Goddamnit, Nick! Just stop and listen to me for one minute!"

"I think I'd rather kick your sorry ass." A hard blow clipped his opponent's jaw. "Fight back, damnit!"

"Fucking A. I didn't want to do this." He stepped forward and caught Nick with an uppercut, snapping his head back. He staggered for a few seconds before his eyes rolled back in his head, and he crumpled to the ground.

The older man sighed as he hefted Nick's unconscious form into a chair. He began to come to after about 20 seconds. He rubbed his jaw as he attempted to focus.

"Dude, what the fuck was that?"

"A knockout punch. It was the only way to get you to stop trying to use my face as a punching bag and listen to me."

"Why? So you can feed me more lies and bullshit?"

"No. So I can tell you why it happened." He sat on the bed, gathering his thoughts. "Do you have any idea how your leaving affected Zak? Because I do. The day you left, he had an anxiety attack that damn near landed him in the hospital. I was honestly afraid that the stress was going to give him a heart attack. He locked himself in his house for weeks after that. He sat in that damn dungeon for hours on end. No one could get to him. I finally went over there after almost a month and dragged him out of there. I spent nearly every day after that with him. I made sure he ate and showered and did things. And we talked. All the time. About everything. He started asking me to stay with him at night so he wouldn't be alone. And I held him in his bed until the early morning hours and listened to him run himself down. Asking me why everyone left him and what was wrong with him that made him so unlovable. I finally couldn't take it anymore, and I kissed him. And, well – you can figure out the rest."

"Ok, so you spent some time with him and whatever. I still don't get why he's suddenly saying that he doesn't want to be with me. What makes you so special?"

"Maybe the fact that I tell him I love him at least once a day."

"And? I told him that too."

"But did you ever show him? I mean, outside the bedroom? Actions speak louder than words, Nick. What did your actions tell him? That he was only good enough for a quick lay once in a while. Did you ever do anything to show him you cared about him when you weren't having sex? I do. We go out, we spend time together in public. I'll grab his hand or touch him, and I don't give a shit if someone sees it. I'm proud of being with him. After my divorce, I never thought I'd be able to find someone else. Hell, I wanted to shout it from the rooftops when he told me he loved me for the first time. We're planning a life together. Could you have ever given him that, Nick? Would you have ever left your wife to be with Zak? We both know the answer. If you were ever going to leave, it would have been years ago. Instead, you were content to play both sides, and you hurt Zak so much in the process. Deep down, he spent years thinking you would choose him before he accepted that Roni would always be first in your life. He's happy now, Nick. Truly happy. Why would you want to take that away from him? If you really do love him the way you say you do, step aside and let him be happy."

Nick sat motionless in his chair as the words sank in. As much as he hated to admit it, he was right. If Zak had really been the one he wanted, he would have found a way to make it happen. "You're right. It burns my ass to admit it, but you're right." He sighed as he thought about what he had done. "I've been a colossal asshole. I said some horrible things to Zak." He stood up and headed for the door. "I need to go talk to him. Maybe I can at least salvage our friendship." He paused with his hand on the doorknob and turned to the other man. "Promise me one thing."

"Name it."

Nick extended his hand. "Take care of him, Billy."

Billy smiled and grasped the offered hand. "Always."

THE END


End file.
